se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Evo Morales/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Evo Morales - Justin Trudeau.jpg| Canada's Prime Minister Justin Trudeau, center, smiles with Colombia's President Juan Manuel Santos, left, and Bolivia's President Evo Morales during the official photo at the Summit of the Americas in Lima, Peru, Saturday, April 14, 2018. (AP Photo/Karel Navarro) Estados Unidos * Ver Evo Morales - Jimmy Carter.jpg| El presidente Evo Morales con el exmandatario de EEUU Jimmy Carter, en la casa de éste en las afuera de Atlanta Foto: ABI Bill Clinton - Sin imagen.jpg| Evo Morales se reunirá en EEUU con ex presidentes Carter y Clinton AFP Barack Obama - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales y Barack Obama en una imagen del 2009 en Trinidad y Tobago. (AP). Donald Trump - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales asegura, frente a Donald Trump, que EU desprecia el derecho internacional. La Jornada vídeos América Central Costa Rica * Ver Evo Morales - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| El presidente Óscar Arias posó junto al boliviano Evo Morales en San Salvador, para la “foto de familia”. | AFP Evo Morales - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| DE IZQUIERDA A DERECHA, LA PRESIDENTA DE COSTA RICA, LAURA CHINCHILLA; EL PRESIDENTE EVO MORALES, Y LA PRESIDENTA DE BRASIL, DILMA ROUSSEFF. FOTO EFE Evo Morales - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica, Luis Guillermo Solis junto a su homólogo Evo Morales. Foto archivo ABI Carlos Alvarado - Evo Morales.jpg| El presidente boliviano Evo Morales fue el más ovacionado en la transmisión de mando del nuevo presidente electo de Costa Rica, Carlos Alvarado, según el reporte de Repretel, un medio de comunicación de ese país. Consulado de Bolivia en Rosario Guatemala (expandido) * Ver Evo Morales - Óscar Berger.jpg| El presidente boliviano Evo Morales (i) conversa con su homólogo guatemalteco Oscar Berger, durante una meteórica visita a Guatemala. (EFE). / ABC Color Álvaro Colom - Evo Morales.jpg| LA PAZ, Aug. 21, 2014 - Bolivian President, Evo Morales (R) shakes hands with former Guatemala's President, and delegate for the Observation Mission of the Organization of American States (OAS), Alvaro Colom, in the Government Palace, in La Paz, Bolivia, on Aug. 20, 2014. Photo: Xinhua/G. Jallasi/ABI/IANS Evo Morales - Jimmy Morales.jpg| Jimmy Morales se reúne con Thomas Shannon y saluda a Evo Morales. República.gt México * Ver Evo Morales - Vicente Fox.jpg| Foto de archivo de noviembre de 2006. El entonces presidente mexicano Vicente Fox junto a su contraparte, el boliviano Evo Morales. Foto/AFP. Evo Morales - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y Evo Morales (derecha), durante la XXI Cumbre de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno, en Asunción. AP Enrique Peña Nieto - Evo Morales.jpg| Enrique Peña Nieto con los presidentes de Bolivia y Colombia, Evo Morales y Juan Manuel Santos. Milenio Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales, presidente del Estado Plurinacional de Bolivia (Equipo de vocería de AMLO) Nicaragua (expandido) * Ver Daniel Ortega - Evo Morales.jpg| Nicaragua's Daniel Ortega, right, greets Bolivia's Evo Morales during the III CELAC Summit 2015, 20 km northwest of the Costa Rican capital, on Jan. 28, 2015. (Alberto Font/The Tico Times) Caribe Cuba * Ver Evo Morales - Fidel Castro.jpg| Evo Morales critica que Trump y el "fascismo" hagan "fiesta" por muerte de Castro Evo Morales - Raúl Castro.jpg| En la mañana del martes llegaron a Caracas el presidente cubano, Raúl Castro, y el boliviano, Evo Morales, miembros del ALBA. AP / ARCHIVO Evo Morales - Miguel Díaz-Canel.jpg| El presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales, con su homólogo cubano Miguel Díaz- Canel REUTERS / Ramon Espinosa América del Sur Argentina * Ver Evo Morales - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| Nestor Kirchner y Evo Morales(Foto: Archivo / VANGUARDIA LIBERAL) Cristina Fernández - Evo Morales.jpg| Morales remarcó que ahora los golpes de Estados no son violentos, sino "judiciales y congresales". | Foto: CrónicaViva Evo Morales - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri y Evo Morales (NA) Bolivia * Ver Evo Morales - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| "Tuto" Quiroga anuncia protesta internacional por nuevo intento de reelección. Foto: Archivo Correo del Sur Evo Morales - Gonzalo Sánchez de Lozada.jpg| Debate entre Evo Morales y Goni. Foto: Captura ANF Carlos Mesa - Evo Morales.jpg| El presidente Evo Morales y el vocero de la demanda marítima Carlos Mesa en un acto en el Palacio de Gobierno. Foto archivo La Razón Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales nombra a Eduardo Rodríguez Veltzé como agente en La Haya por el Silala. EFE Brasil * Ver Evo Morales - Lula da Silva.jpg| Pte. Evo Morales & Pte. Lula da Silva. Mercopress Dilma Rousseff - Evo Morales.jpg| Brazilian President Dilma Rousseff and Bolivian President Evo Morales meet in Caracas, Venezuela. Flickr de Dilma Rousseff Evo Morales - Michel Temer.jpg| Evo Morales junto a Michel Temer (Reuters) Chile * Ver Evo Morales - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Lagos dijo que está dispuesto a un "entendimiento comercial". AFP Evo Morales - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La presidenta de Chile, Michelle Bachelet (d), y su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. EFE/Archivo Evo Morales - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| El conflicto por la salida al mar todavía cuenta opciones. Foto: Archivo La Razón Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Sin imagen.jpg| Organization of American States (OAS) Secretary Cesar Gaviria (R) and Bolivian leader of Coca growers Evo Morales smile after a meeting between Bolivian congressmen and OAS members in La Paz, September, 2002. REUTERS/David Mercado DM Ernesto Samper - Evo Morales.jpg| Ernesto Samper y Evo Morales. Bolivia.com Álvaro Uribe - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales y Álvaro Uribe se saludan en la cumbre en México.| Reuters Evo Morales - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| El presidente de Colombia, Juan Manuel Santos, recibe a su homólogo boliviano, Evo Morales. EFE Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Evo Morales.jpg| Los presidentes de Ecuador, Alfredo Palacio; del Perú, Alejandro Toledo; de Bolivia, Evo Morales; y, de Colombia, Alvaro Uribe. FOTO: AGENCIA EFE / José Jácome . Evo Morales - Rafael Correa.jpg| Encuentro. Rafael Correa y Evo Morales, en Tiquipaya, exigieron reformar el instrumento de DDHH. Evo Morales - Lenín Moreno.jpg| Lenin Moreno saluda a Evo Morales. Foto: AFP Paraguay * Ver Evo Morales - Nicanor Duarte.jpg| ACERCAMIENTO. El presidente de Paraguay, Nicanor Duarte (izq.) y su colega boliviano Evo Morales. REUTERS Evo Morales - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo y Evo Morales se reunieron ayer en La Paz. | EFE Evo Morales - Horacio Cartes.jpg| El presidente de Paraguay, Horacio Cartes, en su encuentro con su homçologo boliviano, Evo Morales, en Estados Unidos. Foto: La Nación digital. Evo Morales - Mario Abdo.jpg| El presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales, confirmó su presencia en la toma de posesión de Mario Abdo Benítez como presidente de la República del Paraguay, programado para el próximo 15 de agosto en Asunción. elpais.com.py Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Evo Morales.jpg| Santiago de Chile, marzo del 2006. El encuentro entre Alejandro Toledo, entonces presidente del Perú, y Evo Morales, mandatario boliviano, en la ceremonia de toma de mando de Michelle Bachelet como presidenta de Chile. (Foto: Sepres) Alan García - Evo Morales.jpg| Evo Morales afirmó no tener problemas con Alan García y lo llamó "niño mimado de EEUU" Evo Morales - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Mandatario de Bolivia, Evo Morales, prefirió no responder a las palabras de Ollanta Humala sobre la entrega de Martín Belaunde Lossio. (Foto: Reuters) Evo Morales - Pedro Pablo Kuczynski.jpg| Pedro Pablo Kuczynski y Evo Morales participan del II Gabinete Binacional. (Foto: Andina) Evo Morales - Martín Vizcarra.jpg| Evo Morales recibió a Martín Vizcarra. Diario UNO Uruguay * Ver Evo Morales - José Mujica.jpg| Los presidentes José Mujica (Uruguay) y Evo Morales (Bolivia) Evo Morales - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| Reunión con el Presidente de Bolivia, Evo Morales en el Radisson. Foto: Presidencia de la República del Uruguay Venezuela * Ver Evo Morales - Hugo Chávez.jpg| "Estaba en mi cuarto. Después de unos tres años reviso y el estuche estaba vacío. Después Hugo Chávez me regaló otra", rememoró. (Foto: Reuters) Evo Morales - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| Nicolás Maduro (d) y Evo Morales (i) en la II Reunión de la Comisión de Integración Conjunta Bolivia-Venezuela. EFE / Fuentes Categoría:Evo Morales